Why High School?
by emilyjaydenlove4ever
Summary: Mentor said the rangers have to go to High School. But not just any high school, a private one where as Mike says all the snobs go. It keeps up on the latest gossip and Jayden, Emily, Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Antonio are it! Read it to find out! Parings: Jemily, Kia
1. High School?

-Shiba House-

"Rangers, I am putting you into the Doves High School," said Mentor Ji.

"But why, Ji," Jayden asked?

"Because all _you_ is listen to music with your door locked and sometimes Emily comes! So don't tell me it's anything useful! _I_ work _all day_ just to make sure why Master Xandred is _not_ giving us any more attacks! So get your lazy butts up off of my couch and get ready! _SCHOOL IS IN 15 MINUTES!"_

-10 Minutes Later-

Jayden is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Kevin is wearing blue plaid shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Mike is wearing a green shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Antonio is wearing a gold/blue/black plaid shirt, blue jeans, and gold shoes.

Mia is wearing a pink shirt with a black sweater on top, black jeans, and pink lace shoes.

Emily is wearing a yellow tank top, black semi short skirt, and yellow high heels.

"Wow. Emily you look amazing," Jayden said.

Emily blushed and said, "Thanks!"

"Rangers you are in the same classes together in the same block," Ji said.

_Classes:_

_1. Social Studies_

_2. Art_

_3. English_

_4. Gifted Class_

_5. Gym_

_6. Math_

_7. Science_

They each read the classes then Kevin said, "How in the world did Mike get in a Gifted Class?"

"It was that or a reading class," Mentor responded.

Jayden and Emily took a Jayden's red jeep. Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Antonio shared one of Mentor's vans.

-Doves High School-

When they arrived at the school they were greeted by a golden archway which said '_DOVES PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL'_

"Man! Mentor took us to the _best_ high school here! I heard about it. This is where all the snobs go…except for us," Mike said!

**Okay like it so far? Well keep reading and please I know you want to **_**REVIEW**_**!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	2. Monday

-Doves High School-

They set off to there first class: Social Studies.

Emily, Jayden, and Antonio sat in the back while Mia, Kevin, and Mike sat in the second row to the front.

Emily was between Jayden and Antonio.

"Hey Em, what _do_ you and Jay do when you're alone in his room," Antonio asked?

"Listen to music loudly. Don't you hear? Sometimes just looking for music on the web and we record our own too. Jayden is and awesome singer! You should hear the songs he writes," Emily said!

"Em, don't say that you have awesome ones too," Jayden commented.

"Whatever," Antonio mumbled.

-Art Class-

Jayden and Emily were partners for a project and so were Mike and Mia, Kevin and Antonio. They had to make a collage on whatever they wanted.

"So, Jay, let's do a music one with words of our songs with it," Emily said.

"What! _You_ write _songs?_ Well a hottie like you wouldn't be seen with her. You're Jayden right? I'm Lavender Stone. My dad owns the Jeep car company. I heard that's what you drive Jayden," Lavender said.

"Well _Lavender_ go back to your friends and say you couldn't get a _hottie_ like me to be respective of you since you treat my friends, as in Emily, like dirt. Now don't bother us or, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Antonio," Jayden said.

Lavender just walked away.

"Jay, that was awesome," Emily said. Emily hugged Jayden and Jayden kissed her cheek and mumbled, "Just love my friends to death!"

Emily giggled.

-English-

Jayden sat with Mike, Kevin, and Antonio while Mia and Emily sat together.

"Okay class I want you to make a 2 page story about a love, real life or fictional," Mrs. Shari said.

Emily thought this was easy since she loved writing and Mrs. Shari went on, "I will read aloud the best one."

Emily froze. Her story was about her and Jayden.

Guess Emily will have to think on it.

"It's due in 2 weeks," Mrs. Shari said.

-Gifted Class-

In this class, for now, they just chatted until the bell rang since the teacher was out.

-Gym-

Today they just observed the class playing soccer. But the next class they would have to play soccer as well as take a physical which all of them didn't care about but still had to take one.

-Math-

"Damn, it's Math time did someone order a large bowl of boring 'cause I sure didn't," Mike said.

Everyone laughed.

The math was pretty easy for everyone…except maybe Mike.

-Science-

"Class, you will have to do a project in groups about an element in the periodic elements chart. Please start now," Mrs. Robby said.

The rangers formed one group and were doing it on the element Boron.

-Shiba House-

"Damn that stupid school," Mike said.

"You're right Mike. _I_ even hate it," Kevin said.

**Chapter 2 man school can be tough**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	3. Blushing

-Shiba House-

The rangers were back from school and then Mentor said, "Emily, you are in the cheerleading squad. Jayden is on the football team and so is Mike. Kevin you're on the swim team. Mia you're in cooking class. Also the homecoming dance is in 1 week. Make sure to get dates!"

Emily and Mia squealed.

"Oh! I have the _perfect_ dress," Emily said!

"Me too," Mia said!

"_Oh my god! Look at me I have the most amazing dress ever! Oh my god,_" Mike mocked.

Everyone laughed.

"So, Jayden don't you want to ask a certain yellow cheerleader in this room to homecoming dance," Antonio said?

Jayden and Emily blushed.

"Guys, way to keep it _private_! Thanks," Jayden said."

"Em, likes you too, Jayden," Mia said!

Emily and Jayden blushed deeper.

"Umm, well this is really awkward," Antonio said.

"I agree 100%," Mike said.

"So, Em, _do_ you wanna go to homecoming with me," Jayden asked while blushed redder then his ranger suit?

"Sure. I'd love that, Jay," Emily answered!

Emily gave Jayden a kiss on the cheek. Jayden blushed even more.

"Jayden, that's the first time I've seen you blush! Emily kiss his cheek again," Mike said!

Jayden blushed again while she kissed his cheek and Jayden blushed after she stopped.

**Yep a blushing Jayden how sweet can that be!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	4. Cheerleading Meeting

-Shiba House-

The rangers were getting ready for school!

Jayden is wearing a red plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

Kevin is wearing a white shirt with a blue plaid shirt on top, blue jeans, and white shoes.

Mike is wearing a green plaid shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

Antonio is wearing a gold plaid shirt, black jeans, and gold shoes.

Mia is wearing black tank top with a pink plaid shirt on top, black jeans, and pink high heels.

Emily is wearing a short length spaghetti strapped yellow dress, and yellow high heels.

"Emily, what are you wearing," Mentor asked?

"A dress! Isn't it so awesome," Emily said.

Mentor didn't answer but look at her disapprovingly.

"Well don't you guys love plaid," Emily said!

Everyone laughed.

"Time for school, rangers," Ji said!

-Doves High School-

When they entered the school everyone, mostly guys, stared at Emily.

Jayden put his hand around Emily. Then they went to S.S. class.

-S.S.-

Emily and Jayden sat in the back again while the others sat in the front.

"Mrs. Sheri I need Emily to go meet the other cheerleaders with me," Sun said.

"Okay. Go ahead Sun," Mrs. Sheri said.

Emily got up gave Jayden a quick kiss on the cheek and left with Sun.

"Hi, Sun, are you in the cheerlea-" Emily was cut off by Sun saying, "Don't talk to me."

-Gym-

"Guys, this is Emily! Okay so here we are going to talk about the guys were talking to homecoming! Why don't we let Emily start," Sun said.

Everyone else said, "Yep!"

"Okay start, Em," Sun said.

"Alright. I'm taking Jayden Shiba," Emily said.

Everyone gasped.

"Well I'm Grace, and how are _you_ going to homecoming with that smoking hottie, Jayden," Grace said.

"Me, Jayden, Mike, Kevin, Mia, and Antonio all live at the same place with Jayden's Mentor. Our parent's want us to learn to defend ourselves," Emily said.

"I'm Sara. So how long did you _live_ with hottie," said Sara?

"About a year," Emily said.

The cheerleaders chatted the whole day and then the bell rang.

Emily said, "Got to go, Jay's giving me a ride home! When's tomorrows practice," Emily said?

"At six hope to see you," Sun said while giving Emily her cheerleader outfit.

-Doves High School Parking Lot-

Emily and Jayden took his red Jeep while others still took one of the black vans.

When Emily saw Jayden she hugged him and Jayden spun her around. When he put her down Emily kissed Jayden on the lips.

"Let's go back to the home, people are watching," Emily said.

**Okay chapter 4 done!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	5. Modeling

-Shiba House-

When everyone got home they went into the living room.

"Em, show us your cheerleading outfit," Mia said.

"Ok," Emily said.

She pulled it out. The colors were black and white. The top was half cut and short sleeved. The skirt was a typical short one.

"Hey, I'm gonna go try it on," said Emily.

Emily left to try it on and Mike said, "Have any of you noticed what Emily's been wearing the last few days?"

"Yea. I noticed. It's so unlike her! What's she trying to prove," Kevin said?

Everyone nodded and Emily came out wearing her cheerleading clothes. She went to Jayden sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips. She got up and said, "Well, what do you think?" Emily spun around.

"You look great, Em," Mike said.

"Awesome," Mia said!

"Cool," Kevin said.

"You look golden, Em," said Antonio!

"You're beautiful, Em," Jayden said then kissed her on the lips again.

Mentor walked in.

"Emily, what are you wearing," Mentor said.

"My cheerleading outfit! I love it," Emily said.

"Not that! _WHY DO YOU HAVE A BELLY BUTTON PIERCING,_" Mentor fumed.

"Oh that. I got it after our first Nighlok battle. It's yellow and red," Emily said.

Jayden blushed.

Mentor walked away swearing under his breath.

-Kevin/Mike's Room-

"Was is Emily so different now," Kevin asked.

"Maybe for Jayden," Mike said?

"Or maybe she wanted to be a belly button pieced cheerleader. I don't know," Kevin said.

"Who knows what's going on in that head of hers."

-Living Room-

The rangers were all sleeping in the living room tonight on the floor.

Emily and Jayden shared a sleeping bag and so did Mia and Kevin.

"Wow. Sharing sleeping bags how come I don't get to share one? Wait a second Mike wanna share one," Antonio said?

"No thank you," Mike answered.

Everyone laughed.

**Yea Emily's a bit out of character but don't worry she'll go back to her regular self!**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


	6. Attack

-Shiba House-

Everyone was in pajamas.

Jayden is wearing a plain red top and red checkered pants.

Kevin is wearing a plain blue top and pants.

Mike is wearing a top with a video game logo and green pants with bears on them.

Antonio is wearing a plain black shirt and gold checkered pants.

Mia is wearing a plain pink top and shorts with turtles on them.

Emily is wearing a yellow tank top and yellow shorts.

"I invited Alli. She's captain of the cheer team. She's also bringing her boyfriend, Emmett," Emily said.

"Emmett's captain of the football team! Guess captains date," Mike said.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Emily answered the door.

"Hey Alls," Emily said.

"Hi, Emy!"

"Jayden, Mike what are you doing here I thought this was Em's house," Emmett said.

"Me, Em, Mike, Kev, Mia, and Antonio all live here with Mentor Ji," Jayden explained.

"Must be fun. Oh, Em, I invited Sun to come too," Alli said.

"That's fine," Emily responded.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Jayden answered the door and Sun came in.

"Hey, Em, Alls," Sun said.

"Well we have to train! Sun, Alli, and Emmett do you mind? This is very important! You can watch," Jayden said.

"Sounds like fun," Emmett said.

The rangers changed into their training outfits and went to the inside dojo.

"Cool outfits," Sun said.

"Thanks," Jayden said, "Okay! Antonio will sparr with me, Kevin with Mike, and Mia and Emily."

Sun, Alli, and Emmett were surprised at how well Emily could fight. By watching they figured out that Emily was a bit weaker then the rest and Jayden was the strongest.

"Go, Em," Alli said.

They finished and suddenly the GAP sensor went off.

Mentor Ji said, "Could you do something for me at the West Side Warehouse. It's _really_ big!"

"Sorry guys! We have to go! Mentor can keep you company," Emily said.

-West Side Warehouse-

The Nighlok was waiting with several moogers.

(Battle)

"Rangers, victory is ours," Jayden said.

-Shiba House-

"Mentor where's Sun, Alli, and Emmett," Emily asked?

"They had curfew," Mentor answered.

"Alright," Emily said.

They slept in their sleeping bags. It was a fun night for the ranger and after a few hours they fell asleep to the pitter patter of light rain.


	7. Homecoming Fight

-Shiba House-

The rangers got ready and went to school.

Everyone but Emily was wearing regular clothes. She was wearing her cheerleading uniform and white tennis shoes.

-Doves High School-

Tonight was the homecoming dance. Emily left to go to the gym while the other rangers went to class.

-Shiba House-

Everyone was getting ready for the homecoming dance.

Emily is wearing a strapless yellow dress.

Mia is wearing an off the shoulder pink dress.

All the boys are wearing tuxes and their ties is the color of their ranger suit.

-Doves High School Gym-

They arrived and Emily and Jayden, Kevin and Mia went to go dance.

Mike and Antonio didn't have dates.

"Man, this sucks! Everyone is staring at Jayden," Mike said.

Antonio responded, "Well he _is_ a great guy and leader."

"Whatever."

After a few hours of dancing the rangers got a call that some moogers were inside the school.

They went to the bathrooms and morphed and guided the students outside while fighting moogers.

They quickly powered down went back to school but they were sent home but before they announced king and queen and the rangers were there to hear it.

"The king and queen is…Jayden and Emily."

They got the crowns then everyone went home after congratulating them.

-Shiba House-

"That was one of the worst dances ever," Emily said.

**Sorry it took so long I got side tracked and came up with a new story chapter 1 soon to be written and its called **_**The Unthinkable**_**.**

***emilyjaydenlove4ever***


End file.
